


Mr. Thor is teaching Abby and Zoe how to use tools

by constantine



Category: Sesame Street (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fan Art, Gen, I am unable to draw anything without 5 year olds in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantine/pseuds/constantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Thor is teaching Abby and Zoe how to use tools so they can help fix the flower boxes that fell from windowsills, even though his hammer is much bigger than theirs are."<br/>Art for It Starts Out Like An A-Word (As Anyone Can See), Avengers/Muppets crossover fic by Amy, at <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/415169/chapters/689720">[link]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Thor is teaching Abby and Zoe how to use tools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Starts Out Like an A-Word (As Anyone Can See)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415169) by [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy). 



  



End file.
